Life's Bounty
by The Dancing Blade
Summary: Valorie Namine, a young teenage girl, runs away and becomes a runner. She is suddenly finding herself saving the people she loves and the people that she hates. What will be in store for her? Read and Review please!


**AN: I don't own Mirror's Edge or anything about it.(wish I did though) I own Missie Borghild Karin, Valorie Kathi Namine, and Clementia Spring Conners, plus some extra's.**

**NOTE: I got the idea from reading other stories and finishing the game. IF YOU STEAL ANYTHING FROM ME I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU! (not really, it'll just piss me off)**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Valorie and Katherine**

Valorie gazed sadly out the window with her pen twirling in her hand. She could faintly hear the teachers voice, explaining thing about math and algebra, but these simple things didn't matter to Valorie. Why you ask? She never really cared about anything that had to do with school. She stared at the worksheet given to her and she blinked, hoping the answers would appear on the paper. She filled the thing out and gave back to the teacher. She continued to stare out the window for the rest of class. When it was over, she grabbed her bag and she held a sharp pen in the other hand. She took a breath and she walked into the hall.

"Oi, brownie!"

"Creeper!"

"Don't touch me!"

The insults came at Val mercilessly. She retorted back, but the other teens just laughed. She slammed her locker shut and she packed her things into her back-pack. She changed into some black shorts, a red sports bra, white shoes, and her red pony-tail. She stood outside in her corner, waiting for something. Just as she expected, a tall blonde walked up with some girls following her wake.

"Hey dirt head."

"Go die."

"Don't hurt us wimp!"

"Oh, piss off you arrogant excuses for students!" Valorie yelled.

The blonde grabbed the strap of her bag and lifted her up.

"You really should watch your language." She said.

Valorie knew what was coming and she had her hand over her stomach.

"You really need to get a life you 'Bra-Stuffer'!" Valorie said.

The blonde swung her fist and it came in direct comtact with Valorie's hand. She grabbed her wrist and she threw the blonde at the wall, breaking her nose while doing so. The other girls came after her but Val was quicker. She punched and kicked them all to slow them down while she ran. She hid in a bathroom stall while they caught up and started banging on the door. Her red eyes darted every where and the settled on the window right above her. She curled her hand into a fist and she stood on the toilet seat. She punched through the class and climbed on to the roof of the school. She started to run over to a drain pipe. Climbing fast, she hurried to the very top of the school buildings. She sat down and took a few breaths.

"VALORIE NAMINE!"

She looked down to see her sister, Katherine, run over to the pipe with her bag and climb up to her. She was wearing a black sports bra, red shorts, white shoes, and a red ponytail. She sat next to Val and they sighed.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING AT THE TOP OF THE SCHOOL?"

They looked down to see the princible standing on the roof. The girls hauled themselves through the broken window, looking extremly tired. Valorie and Katie stood up and they let the wind blow through their hair and caress their skin. If only they could live there, nothing could touch them. Bliss. They opened their eyes to see the blonde running for Val, eyes full of hate. Valorie and Katie turned and ran off the building and jumped to the next without thinking. The wind was beautiful, Valorie thought. She felt like a bird as she landed roughly on the next building. They looked to see the blonde staring with her mouth agape. Valorie analized the jump they had did and she was surprised herself. It was a good twenty foot drop to the next building, and at least two meters apart.

They smirked at the blonde and they started to run down to the school grounds. They made it down and they made a break for home. They ran for what seemed like 5 minutes but was really an hour. They opened their door and swung it closed just as fast. They ran to their room and they pulled out a bag. They filled it with some extra clothes, water, food, and other things. The tied it up and they put it in Valorie's bag. They ran to their parents room and they grabbed a large bag full of money. They split it and they put it in their bags. They grabbed they key to the house and they hid it in their bag. They locked the door and ran away, not caring where they went.

**2 days Later**

Val and Katie never returned home. They never said goodbye to their parent or their younger sister, Marie. They did what was only right for them. Just run and never look back. It had been two days since they had run away and about 12 hours since they had eaten. They stopped and pulled out a bag of chips each and a bottle of water. They ate fast and they were soon back to running. Valorie felt so free. She vaulted lightly over a vent and slid under some raised pipes, she continued to run in a fluid motion towards the next building, it wasn't a challenge to get over too, however as usually she landed with a rough roll that completely threw her momentum. She didn't stop, she just ran, and she never looked back.

She signaled for Katie to stop when she heard a gunshot. They stood back to back and they waited for what was coming, They could hear the footsteps approach fast and they got into a fighting position. A cop jumped down and pointed his gun at Katie's head. Valorie growled and her teeth were fangs. She bared her fangs in the fieresist way possible and she lunged at the cop. She pinned him to the ground and she grabbed his gun and pointed it to his head. Katie turned away and Val shot the gun point-blank. She tossed the gun into her bag and she took anything on the cop that could be of use. She grabbed his bag to see it was full of guns and ammo. She tossed it to Katie and she swung the cops body around her shoulder and she tossed it off the building.

They stared running again, as fast as the wind would carry them. Katie stopped when something hit her leg. Val turned and pulled the dart out of her sister's leg. She examined it and she gritted her teeth.

"Sleep dart... They're on to us! Katie, get up!" Valorie said.

Katie was out cold and Val saw a cop aim more sleep darts at ther. She picked Katie up and she ran from roof to roof, sleep darts on her trail. She saw a huge gap ahead and she took the risk. She quickened her pace and she used all the force she could in her jump. She tossed Katie to the building and she grabbed the edge. She pulled herself up to see that Katie landed on something soft and she started to wake up.

"Get up! They're coming!" Val said.

Katie got up and they were on the run. They stopped and hid behind some crates. **CRASH!** Something hit their heads and they fell to the floor, out cold.

Valorie began to wake up slowly. She looked around and she saw a lot of computers on a desk. She walked over to them and she sat in the chair. She typed out some codes and she was scanning the city for any trouble. She heard a hatch open and some voices outside. She continued typing but she listened to the conversation.

"Merc, who are the girls you found?" A feminine voice asked.

"They're Katherine and Valorie Namine. Faith, they're going to be staying with us from now on." Merc said.

"Making them Runners huh? You never change Merc." Faith said.

"Then could you explain to me what a Runner does?" Valorie asked.

They voices stopped and a young, asian woman wearing a black sports bra, white pants, and red shoes with jet black hair and brown eyes lower herself down from the open hatch. That must be Faith. A masculine man wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and yellow shoes dropped down after Faith. Must be Merc.

"Welcome back Kiddo. That blow to the head took you and your sister out for a bit." Merc said.

"What happened back there?" Faith asked.

Valrie got up and sat on a bed. She sighed and pulled out a bottle of water. She took a drink and sighed again.

"It all started a few day ago. I was being bullied when I ran to the bathroom and hid in a stall. I broke the window above me and climbed up to the roof. I climbed a pipe up to the top of all of the school buildings. It felt nice, being away from everything. My sister, Katie, sat next to me when one of the bullies tried to go for my throat. Without a thought, we both jumped about twenty feet down to the next building. That's when we went home, packed our things and left. A cop found us about two days later. He tried to kill my sister but I.. killed him first. I took his guns, ammo, anything that could be of use. Katie got hit in the leg with a sleep dart and she came to a few seconds later. We ran and hid from the cop shooting at us and then everything went black." Valorie explained.

"Couple of runaways, eh? Well, did you even notice the tatoo on your arm and around your neck?" Merc asked.

Valorie looked at her right arm and there was a think, black circit board going up her arm and around her neck. She sighed and flopped on the bed. She pulled out a pencil and notepad. She was drawing a simple city picture and when she was done she set it aside and she went back to the computer.

"You seem to know alot about computers." Faith said.

"My parents work at the Pentagon and places like that. They have a vault at home filled with top secret information. I'm thinking I could find a way to get into it at night if I scan the city. They had me fill in for them for about a month and when they came back, I was a genius about gathering information, hacking, and other things. What in the world?" Val said.

They all looked at the computer screen and there was a building full of security and... weapons. She began to type fast and more and more information inside the place popped up. Katie woke up and she looked at the thick, black circit board going up her left arm and around her neck. She stood up and walked next to her sister.

"What do we have here?" Katie asked.

"Katie, this is Merc and Faith. We'll be staying with them from now on. This looks like a building for the gangs of the city to hide their weapons and other things. It seems that we have some captive woman. Sick bastards, they got mom!" Val said with anger.

Katie grabbed a gun and some ammo. She put the holster on and she set the gun in it and the ammo in the little bag to her side. Valorie grabbed a bottle of water and finished it off. Merc gave them earpieces and they placed them in their ears. Faith was going with them, just in case. They climbed out the hatch and Merc closed it and got on the frequancy.

**Gang Storage Facility**

**5:00 p.m.**

Valorie, Katie, and Faith split up when they got there. Valorie stood a few blockes away from their target. She started running. She vaulted over a fence and she jumped to the next building. She climbed some pipes and she shimmied around an electric fence.

"So, where did you and Katie learn to run?" Merc asked.

"You mean the climbing and jumping? I don't know, we just did it." Val replied as she vaulted over some crates.

"Hmm... Drake has another runner near you Val. You need to meet up with her and get into the building. She knows her way around and she'll be working with you for a while."

"Another runner? Who is she?"

"Her name is Clementia. Her mother used to be a runner but when her father found out, it wasn't pretty."

"Clementia Conners... Her mother went into hiding with her and she trained her to be a runner, right?"

"You hacked Drakes computer, didn't you?"

"You wouldn't even guess. How far am I from her position?"

"About 2 buildings away, you should hear her whistle about now."

Valorie stopped and she waited when she heard a loud whistle. She looked down to see another woman. She had black hair, a red jacket, black shirt, blue pants, and pink shoes. Valorie looked to see a ramp glowing a firey red. She started to run towards it as fast as she could. She lept off of it and she landed onto the next building. She ran over to the woman.

"Clementia? I'm Valorie Namine. Pleasure to work with you." Val said.

"Pleasure's all mine. Let's go, your running is impressive for such a young age." Clementia said.

They ran from building to building, not once slowing down. Clementia stopped in front of an arivent leading inside. She took off the cover and she shook hands with Val.

"Valorie, good luck." She said as she ran off.

Valorie nodded and got into the building, ready to save the women and to face her mother.


End file.
